Gravity
by jasamphoenix98
Summary: When Helena kidnaps Lucky after the fire he meet Sam Cassadine. Having no ida how connected he is to her. When Lucky and Sam escape the reveal of who Sam really is will rock all of Port Charles especially the Cassadine and Spencers. Jasam LnL2 Nem
1. Chapter 1

**Jasam, LnL2, Nem **

**Story starts a year after Lucky "died"**

**WARNING: First chapter will have liason scenes. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

"_I'm so honored to be who you love_

"_I can't imagine my life without you in it."_

"_When I see you, I feel home."_

"_You have my heart, that's a permanent lock."_

"_Everything I am is in love with you. My soul, my mind, my body. That'll never change."_

"Liz are you okay?" _Lucky? _A wave of disappointment washed over her when she looked up to see it was Jason not Lucky. Of course it wasn't Lucky he was dead. He wasn't coming back. She hated it but it was true.

"Oh what are you doing here."

"I just decided to go for a walk and saw you here thought you could use some company." Jason said sitting down next to her on the bench."

"Oh."

"Are you okay, I know today must be hard for you."

"Why do you say that?" She asked him.

Jason took a deep breath. "I know today is a year from Lucky's death."

"I'm okay."

"You're lying. "

"If you're just here because you feel bad for me, don't"

"I'm not."

"You promise."

"Yes?"

"Pinky swear?" she said

Jason rolled his eyes. "You can't be serious?" When Liz just stared at him he stuck out his pinkie and shook hers.

"Now I believe you."

Jason rolled his eyes again. "Whatever." He looked at her to see she was looking down. "You'll be okay."

"I know, I have to be. It's just that…

"What?"

"I'm just so angry. Lucky and I never got our chance. We were planning to spend the rest of our lives together. He loved me. He was ready to go to New York with me. We should be happy right now. I shouldn't be grieving him because he should be alive. Now I'll never get to know what that would have been like because of a fire."

"I'm sorry, this isn't fair to you"

"It isn't your fault." Liz said as Jason wiped away her tears.

"I just don't like seeing you in so much pain." Jason said honestly.

Thanks."

"For what?" Now Jason was lost.

"Thank you for being such an amazing friend, I don't know if I could do this without you.'

"I know you could, you're a lot stronger than you think. I'm just glad I can help you through it."

Liz laughed humorlessly, "Sometimes I feel like I'm taking advantage of you. You've given me so much. Ever since I lost Lucky I've been so broken but you have been helped me heal and been so understanding, but what have I given you?"

"You think you're taking advantage of me? You're wrong. I love just being able to talk to you, knowing that you don't expect things out of me that I can't give you. It's just friendship. That enough for me, is that ok with you?" Jason asked playfully. This made Elizabeth grin.

"Yes." Elizabeth felt uncomfortable of the closeness' between them and quickly jumped off the bench."I should go. I was supposed to meet Nikolas and Emily at Kelly's. Bye." She then walked away feeling awful. Lucky had only been for a year and she was flirting with Jason.

# # # # # # # #

Nikolas ordered another cup of coffee and turned back to Emily. "What's taking her so long?"

"Be patient she's not even that late."

"It's been twenty minutes. Do you think she's with Jason again?"

"Nik." Emily said warningly.

"I don't like it. I know he's your brother but he's taking advantage of her. She's grieving and he's trying to use that."

"Nikolas that's not true. They're just friends. Elizabeth is nowhere near ready to move on. Jason respects that,"

"But she's with him all the time. Do you realize now dangerous his job is? He's putting her like in danger.

"This is Elizabeth's choice. She cares about Jason."

"Don't you think at some point he's going to want more from her than friendship?"

"Jason's not like that." Emily said fiercely.

"He your brother you can't see things clearly right now."

"You're being ridiculous. Liz chooses to be around him

"Em-

"Look I can't be here right now. Tell Liz I'm sorry and we'll catch up later." With that Emily left Nikolas feeling like an idiot. He really screwed up.

# # # # # # # #

"Lucky my child why did you try to escape again, don't you like it here." Helena said to Lucky who was being held by two guards. Lucky just glared at her. "Why are you making this so hard on yourself ? If I could trust you, you wouldn't have to be treated like a prisoner."

"Why would I want to stay here?" Helena signaled for the guards to leave. They walked out the door and shut it behind them.

"Lucky, you don't want to go back to that disaster you call a family. You are forcing me do this Lucky. I know what is best for you while you are unable to."

"You don't know anything; you're just a crazy bitch!"

Lucky felt a pain in the back of his head before he fell to the ground and blacked out. Helena laughed as she set down the candle stick she hit him with. Hhis rant was really starting to get on her nerves, so she ended it. She called the guards back in the room and told them to take him to the dungeons. It was time that Lucky met Samantha.

# # # # # # # #

"You know everyone misses you, so much." Laura says looking down at the grave. "Lulu keeps asking where you are, she so young it's really hard for her to understand what this all means. I'm an adult and I still am having a hard time getting it. Elizabeth misses you so much but she's strong and I know she'll be okay. When she is ready. Nikolas and Emily have been so supportive to all of us, but I can tell they miss you to. But your father Lucky, it's not good. He hasn't been the same ever since you died .To be honest I think in a way he loved you more than he loves the rest of us. I want you to know how much I love you. But I can't come here anymore. If I do I will never be able to move on. And I need to focus on the family. Something broke in us and I have to fix it before it's too late." Laura closed her eyes as she felt the rain fall on her face. After a moment she walked back to her car and went home.

# # # # # # # #

Sam heard the boy that Helena had the guards bring in grunt. She walked over to him and saw him open his eyes in confusion. "Are you okay, I know you must of hit your head pretty hard when they knocked you out."

Lucky looked around to see that he was in a dark room with a chain around his wrist. "What the hell? Where am I?"

"In the Wydomore dungeon." Sam said bluntly.

Lucky looked at the girl who spoke noticing he was not the only one there for the first time. She had dark brown hair with dark mocha eyes. He had never seen her before but he felt like he recognized her. "Who are you?" he asked in confusion. Sam rolled her eyes.

"We can do the meet and greet later. It looks like she really roughed you up." Sam said looking at the black eyes he had on the left side of his face.

"I'm fine." Lucky said getting up. He started to feel dizzy from when the guard had knocked him out.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to find a way to get us out of here."

"Don't bother. I've tried to escape over twenty times. There are no windows, the doors always locked. The only time the door opens is when the guards come in to bring food. He always carries a knife. And even if we could get past him, there's always at least two guards outside by the door."

"I can't believe this." Lucky sunk down to floor his hands covering his face.

"I'm uh sorry." Sam said. She meant for it to sound compassionate but she knew it came off as cold. She felt bad for him she really did, he didn't deserve this but he was going have to learn to live with it,

"I'll never see Elizabeth again." He said sadly.

"Huh?"

"She thinks I'm dead right now, they all do."

"Why?"

"Helena. She made it look like I died in a fire and kidnapped me."

"Well I guess that doesn't surprise me. She's capable of much worse."

"She had me locked up ever since."

"Do you know where you were before she brought you here?"

I can't be sure but I'm pretty sure it was in Wydomore above the dungeon. I've never been there but Nikolas has told me about it."

"Who's Nikolas?" Sam asked confused.

"My brother, well half brother we have the same mother. He lived here for years. Helena's his grandmother. I'm just glad he got a way for from her before it's too late."

Sam eyes got really big. "Um who is your mother?" She couldn't believe this. It couldn't be.

"Laura Spencer. Helena has hated her and my family for years. I think that's why she's doing this. She wants them to suffer."

Holy shit. She couldn't believe this."So who did you say you were?"  
>"I didn't. It's Lucky Spencer"<p>

Sam put a fake smile on her face. "Lucky?"

"It a nick name. You?"

"Sam."

"Just Sam?"

"Yeah, just Sam." She wasn't ready for him to know who she was, not yet anyways.

# # # # # # # #

This was brilliant, She was brilliant. She had really out done herself this time. This would destroy the Spencers. They were already vulnerable now believing that Lucky was dead but she also had Samantha. Laura had no idea that the daughter she believed to be dead was being hidden in the dungeons of Wydomore. She had kept this a secret for the last eighteen years just waiting for this. Samantha despised Laura she wouldn't even have to lift a finger to get the girl to turn against her own family. It hadn't been hard for her to make the child to believe her mother abandoned her and she would use this to her advantage. When the time was right she would put her plan in to action. But for now she would just wait. The timing for this had to be perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok this was Chapter One. I know there is a lot of liason at the beginning of this chapter but I don't want there to be any confusion this is NOT a liason story. There's just going to be some at the beginning to get the story going. But it will be Jasam LnL2. I HATE liason so this will not last. I promise. <strong>

**Flashbacks belong to writers of GH**

**What did you think of Lucky/Sam meeting?**

**What do you think Helena's plan is?**

**Did you like the first chapter? **

**Please Reivew!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the Reveiws**

**I know the beginning to this story has been kind of confusing. But here are some things.**

***Sam is Nikolas twin and Lucky and Lulu's half sister**

***Nobody knows about her but Laura who thinks she was stillborn thanks to Helena**

*** This is a little different from the show: Lucky was born one year before Laura was kidnapped by the Cassadines.**

*** Sam, Nikolas, Elizabeth, and Emily are all eighteen**

***Lucky is nineteen and Jason is twenty-two**

***Sam's back story will be explained more in future chapters. **** You will find out more about what happened to Sam before she was put in Wydomore dungeon**

**If you have any more questions just let me know**

* * *

><p>"You know before all this happened we were going to go to New York together?" Lucky said<p>

"What?"

"Me and Elizabeth. She got in to art school and we were going to get an apartment together."

"She's your girlfriend." Sam said not asking

"Yeah. None of this is fair to her. Over the last year she has been through so much."

"Bad things happen." Sam said with no emotion.

"You really are cynical."

"I'm just being honest. Bad things happen. If you can't control a situation why bother to dwell on it. For example we're locked up down here and we probably will be for a long time but instead of complaining about I just except it."

"We'll get out of here."

"You know your optimism is really starting to get on my nerves."

"Helena is a crazy bitch."

"Now there something we agree on." Sam smirked.

"But she's not as smart as she thinks she is."

"Don't underestimate Helena. You have no idea what she's capable of." _He really had no idea._

"We're getting out of here."

Sam rolled her eyes. _Was he really that stupid?_

"I'll believe you when you come up with a plan that actually works.

# # # # # # # #

"Sorry I'm late," Liz said taking her coat off and putting it on her chair. "Where's Em?"

When Nikolas looked down refusing to meet her gaze she sighed. "Nikolas what did you do?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Nik, your one of my best friends. I know you. Plus you're refusing to look at me."

"I was acting like a jerk so Emily got pissed off and left."

"What happened?"

"While we were waiting for you we started to talk about you and Jason." Elizabeth didn't say anything so he continued. "She got angry when I said I thought Jason was taking advantage of your pain."

"That was a stupid thing to say."

"I know I shouldn't have said it. But it doesn't mean it not true."

"Nikolas, Jason is not taking advantage of me in any way. How can I get that into your head?"

"Why are you always defending him?"

"I wouldn't have to if you could stop acting like poor naïve Elizabeth needed to be protected from big bad Jason Morgan. Look I get you don't like Jason but you need to listen to me." Nikolas looked at her carefully. "All Jason has been is understanding. He doesn't want anything from me more than friendship and I don't want anything else either. When I'm with Jason I forget about the pain. I forget that Lucky is dead and I will never see him again. I forget about how broken I am. Is it so wrong to want to forget? Just for a little while?"

"No I just don't want you to get hurt." Nikolas said grabbing her hand from across the table.

"I won't"

"Do you realize what he does for a living? He kills people Liz."

"Nik-

"No listen you need to be ok. I don't want anything happen to you because of him. Promise me you'll be careful?"

Liz smiled knowing she had won. "I promise Are you going to buy me a cup of coffee now?"

"Yes three creams and no sugar." Nikolas said knowingly before calling Mike over to order two more cups of coffee."

"You really should apologize to Emily." Liz said after Mike left the table.

"I will. Em's not a fun person to have mad at you." Nikolas winced

Elizabeth laughed. "Are you actually afraid of her? She's half your size!"

"I'm not afraid. I'm just going to give her a chance to calm down before I try to talk to her. She needs space."

Liz rolled her eyes, "You are such a coward."

# # # # # # # #

"So what's your family like?" Sam said trying not to sound to interested.

"Why?"

"Well if we're going to be stuck together for hell knows how long we might as well get to know each other." _That Doesn't sound suspicious right?_

"Um ok. Well _I've_ got my little sister Lulu she's five. I don't think this is as hard for her because so young. Then my half brother Nikolas-

"How old is he?"

"Eighteen." _Wait. Holy Crap._

"So um..you said that Helena is his grandmother."

"Yeah. My mother Laura was kidnapped by the Cassadine. In that time she got pregnant with Nikolas. Helena's son Stavros is his father." _Oh my god Nikolas is my twin? Why did Helena never tell me? I know she hated me but why would she keep this from me?_

"Well what is Nikolas like?"

"He very dark and cynical. But he's a really good person. My mom was able to escape from the Cassadines but she left Nikolas." _I guess I'm not the only child the woman abandoned._

"Nikolas loves our mother but I don't think he has every fully forgiven her for abandoning him. _Can you blame him?  
><em>"Why should he forgive her after he left her to serve for himself against Helena?" Sam blurted out without thinking.

"It wasn't like that. She didn't have a choice."

"So she rather save herself than protect herself than protect her son from that crazy old loon? She sounds like she's a great mother." _I really need to shut up! _Sam looked at Lucky to see him glaring at her angrily.

"It's more complicated than that. And why are you so interested in my family anyways?"

"I'm not just curious. Sorry if I offended you. I'm just suggesting that maybe Laura isn't as perfect as you think."

What do you have against her, you don't even know her." Lucky said. "Why am I even telling you this?

Sam opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"I don't get you. You won't tell me anything about you but he want to know about me. You've been locked up here for years but you don't want to escape." And then all of a sudden Lucky stopped talking. "You said do you know who my mother is?"

"I don't."

"You said Laura. I never told you that was my mother's name." Lucky said shocked.

_Oh Crap._

# # # # # # # #

When Jason opened the door to the pent house Emily was waiting for him on the coach.

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

"What I can't come by to see my brother?"

"Of course. I just wasn't expecting to see you today."

"I wanted to see if you were going to come over on Friday for dinner at the Quartermaines." She said biting her lip.

Jason sighed. "You know the answer to that."

"I know you can't stand them, I get it but it could be nice."

"Edward asked to do this, didn't he." Jason said knowingly.

"Ok he did. He misses you they all do."

"Emily it's been five years nothing has changed."

"It could. It could be different. Just give them a chance."

"Emily just drop it, okay?"

"So have you seen Elizabeth recently?" Emily said changing the subject.

"Yeah we talked this morning in the park. Why?"

"Just wondering." Emily paused. "Jason I want you to be careful."

Jason started to protest but Emily stopped him. "Just here me out, okay?"

Jason nodded. "I think you have been great for Elizabeth. She's been through so much. Lucky's death has been so hard for her and you have been there for her in ways no one could, not even me. And she has been doing so much better in the last few months and that is because of you. But she isn't even close to being over Lucky. She's nowhere close to be ready to be with anyone like that."

Jason motioned for Emily to take a seat on the coach next to him. "I really care about Elizabeth but I don't want to be with her. She's a great friend but that's all. I don't have any feelings for her deeper than that. All Elizabeth and I will ever be is friends."

"Are you sure? You guys have been spending a lot of time together. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Ok." Emily said. "Jase?"

"Yeah?"

"You know I love you right?"

"Yeah."

# # # # # # # #

Laura had just put Lulu up for a nap when she heard the door ring. When she opened the door she felt anger rise in her when she saw who it was. "What the hell are you doing here!"

# # # # # # # #

"I know who your mother is." Sam admitted.

"I know that but how?" Lucky demanded.

"Laura is the reason I've been trapped here for the last three years."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I kind of gave you a cliff hanger<strong>.

**Will Sam tell Lucky the truth about who she is?**

**If she does how will he react? **

**Please Review**

**And I'll try to update in the next few days**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for Reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

"I know who your mother is." Sam admitted.

"I know that but how?" Lucky demanded.

"Laura is the reason I've been trapped here for the last three years." Sam just blurted out without thinking. How was she going to get out of this without telling the truth?

"What are you talking about? You don't even know my mother."

"It's nothing."

"Why did you say it then?"

"You don't want to know the answer." Sam said quietly.

"Tell me the truth. Now."

# # # # # # # #

It felt wrong, him a Cassadine being in the Quartermaine mansion. Alice had let him in. He was just grateful that she had answered the door, and not Tracy. He was not ashamed to admit he was afraid of that woman. He looked up to see Emil walk in the room.

"What are you doing here Nik?" Emily said wrapping her arms around herself.

"I need to talk to you and you've been avoiding me."

"I have not." She protested.

"You've been ignoring my calls."

"I've been busy."

"Really?" he said walking towards her.

"Yes." Emily moved away. The closeness between them was making her uncomfortable.

"You know you suck at lying."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Fine I've been avoiding you."

"So you admit it." He smirked.

"You deserve it from the way you've been acting lately."

"I know."

"You're an ass whole."

"I just admitted I was wrong."

"I don't care."

"I'm sorry. I know it wasn't fair of me to say that about Jason. I get he's trying to help Elizabeth but I'm scared for her."

"Jason would never hurt her, you have to know that."

"Not intentionally. But his life is dangerous and I think he's falling for her. He's not want to wait for her too much longer"

"Is that what you came here to say? You really suck at apologizes." Emily started to leave the room but Nikolas gently grabbed her arm.

"This isn't coming out right. I came here to say I'm sorry. Jason's your brother and despite what I feel about him I shouldn't talk about him like that, not to you."

"I get that you are worried about Liz, I am too but it's her choice if she wants to spend time with Jason."

"That's what she said."

"Well at least you finally get it."

"Are we ok?"

Emily waited a moment before answering. "I guess." Nikolas sighed in relief.

"Good."

"Why do you care so much?" Emily asked looking down.

"Because you're one of my best friends, I love you and I hate it when we fight."

_You're just not in love me. _"Yeah me too."

# # # # # # # #

"Oh no Sarah, you don't have to come I've got tons of support here, I'm fine." Elizabeth had been on the phone for the last hour trying to convince, no beg her sister not to come back to Port Charles. _For the love of god Sarah don't I don't even want you here! _

"But I'm not alone, I've got plenty of support. No I will not move to California just so you can babysit me." _The whole point of me being here is you're not._

"I don't care if it would make you feel better!" _Sarah just shut up!_

"I'm being selfish? No what. I've got to go." After the line was disconnected Elizabeth threw her phone across the room.

"Um uh…are you ok?" Elizabeth looked up to see Emily standing in the doorway.

"Sarah called."

"That explains it." Emily replied.

"She wants me to California."

"What?" Emily took a seat beside her friend on the couch.

"Don't worry I'm not. She says that I need to just "get over" Lucky and move on.

"I shouldn't be surprised but I am."

"I try not to think about Sarah too much. She just gives me a headache. So did you talk to Nik?"

"Yeah he apologized and we're ok?"

"Well that's good." She looked at Emily to see her looking down. "Right?"

"It is. I'm just so tired of pretending."

"Pretending?"

"That I'm not in love with him."

"Oh. That."

"But all he sees me is as a sister."

"Is that what he says?"

"No he doesn't have to. It's just obvious."

"I'm sorry Em."

"How does he not see it? How can he not see how in love with him I am? Everyone else does."

"Because he's an idiot." Emily laughed humorlessly.

"You know what Lucky would say to you if he was here."

Emily smiled, "That I deserve better. Shouldn't waste my time on some jerk. And then he would offer to punch him for me."

Liz smiled sadly. "He was always so protective of you."

There was an awkward moment of silence. "Well I should probably go it's getting late." Emily walked to the door and stopped for a moment. " You should go to bed, you look exhausted."

Emily walked out the door and headed back to the Quartermaine mansion.

# # # # # # # #

By the time Nikolas walked into Wydmore it was late. He stopped when he heard Helena's voice. He hid behind the door so she couldn't see him but close enough so he could hear. "It's too risky to have them here where Nikolas or Stephan could find them. Stephan is already getting suspicious. I want to get them out of the country tonight"

"It's too risky to move them right now."

"Are you questioning my authority?" She asked dangerously.

"You're going to do it because if you don't, I'll find someone else to will." Helena pick up a knife and held it at the man's throat. "And I can't just let you go. I won't risk you screwing things up for me. I would hate to see your incompetence to get you killed. "

The man winced when Helena pressed the knife harder against his neck. "I'll do it." Helena moved away from him, "I knew you would see it my way."

"When do you want it done?"

"Keep your voice down you idiot." Helena hissed. She looked around the room to make sure no one was listening before speaking. "Get them out of the dungeon tonight. And be discreet. No one can ever know they were ever here."

After Helena and the man left Nikolas walked in the room. What had his grandmother done?

# # # # # # # #

"Would you believe me if I did?" Sam asked doubtfully.

"It depends on what you say."

Sam rolled her eyes, "You think Laura is so perfect. You have no idea who she is."

"You're wrong. My mother could never do this to you, she doesn't even know you."

"It not what she did, it's what she didn't do."

"What do you mean?" Lucky said in frustration.

Sam didn't know what to say. How did she get herself into this? There was no way to avoid this now. But if she tried to tell him the truth would he even believe her? "Just drop it."

"No. You can't say something like that and expect me to drop it."

"It's not important."

What did you mean?"  
>Sam took a deep breath. "I know who she is because I'm her daughter"<p>

To say he was shocked, that would be an understatement. "No you're not. Why are you lying?"

"I'm not lying. It's true."

"No it's not possible. My mother she can't...

"Lucky think about this. Why would I lie about this?"

"You tell me. Are you working for Helena? Are you just a spy or something?"

"No." Sam said horrified.

Lucky wasn't sure why but he believed her but he did.

"But how is this even possible?"  
>"Laura gave birth to me when she was kidnapped by the Cassadines. Stavros is my father."<p>

"So you are my sister." Lucky was shocked. He had a sister. He knew Helena was a evil bitch but he never thought she was capable of doing something like this. But who was he kidding? She had kidnapped him, made everyone believe he was dead. Just to spite his, no _their_ family.

"Yeah."

"I can't believe this." Sam looked down

"Just forget I ever told you."

"No. Why would you say that?"

"It's just better that way?"

Lucky moved towards her so he was now sitting next to her. "How?"

"Look we may be related by blood but that means nothing."

"Sam-

"Lucky our _mother _abandoned me she didn't even bother to tell anyone I existed. This whole time she's been the perfect mother and wife to _your _family. I'm not a part of that, I never will be."

"But you could be. We're going to get out of here Sam."

"Lucky if we do ever get out of here it doesn't mean I want anything to do with your family."

They're yours too."

"No there not, I don't even know them. And I hate our mother! Because she cared so much about getting back to you, she didn't think about me, or Nikolas and I have suffered because of it."

"It's not true. Mom would never do that. If mom knew you were alive. You have to understand the reason mom claimed Nikolas is because Lulu was sick. She needed a bone marrow. No one was a match except for Nikolas. If there was any chance she thought you could save Lulu she would have came for you. If not for you, for Lulu."

"You just don't want to admit she's not who you thought she was."

"Nikolas felt the same way. But now they are close. It can be like that for you too."

"I am not Nikolas."

"I never said you were. Just give her a chance"

"None of this matter because we're not getting out of here."

# # # # # # # #

"What the hell are you doing here." Laura said angrily.

Sonny sighed. "I need to speak to Luke it's important."

"Who the hell do you think you are showing up at my house like this?"

"Laura look-

"Luke's not here so you're just wasting your time." Laura tried to shut the door but Sonny his hands on it and slid in the house. "It's really important that I speak to Luke. Do you have any idea where he could be?"

"Like Luke tells me anything these days. And even if I did why would I tell you? Why would I want the man that got my son killed around my husband?"

Sonny looked down, "What happened to Lucky is a tragedy but it's not my fault."

"You can't be serious? Get out now!"

"Look-

"You've done enough to my family. I don't want you anywhere near them."

Sonny sighed knowing he wouldn't get any answer from her. "Let Luke know I stopped by." Before leaving Sonny turned to her one last time. "You may blame me for Lucky's death but eventually you will have to face the facts. I did not do this."

After Sonny left Laura sat down on the couch. She hated him so much. Why did he have to come here? He had done enough already. Because of that man she had lost her son, her family and marriage was being torn apart. When he walked into her home it made her so furious. Sonny didn't even care about what happened to Lucky. Lucky. Today was the first day in over six months that she hadn't been to his grave. She missed him so much. She didn't know if she would be able to get through losing her child…last time she almost didn't.

"_You did great Laura." Stephan said handing Nikolas over to her_

"_Nikolas he's perfect." But then Laura stopped. "Where's my baby girl."_

"_Laura…" _

"_Where is she? I want to hold her."_

"_She didn't make it."_

"_No! Don't lie how could you say that."_

"_I'm so sorry."_

"_NO!" _

# # # # # # # # # #

Nikolas made it down the stairs unnoticed. When he walked up to the locked door he saw a guard by the door.

"Mr. Cassadine." The guard clenched his fist. "You shouldn't be down here."

"Why is that?" Nikolas said walking closer. He could tell the guard was starting to get nervous "I'm on orders from your grandmother. No one gets in."

"Who is in there?"

"Nothing you need to know about."

Nikolas pretended to walk away but quickly turned around and threw the guard against the wall knocking him unconscious. Nikolas grabbed the ring of keys on the man's belt. He found the right one. He opened the door. But nothing could prepare him for what he saw in front of him. "Lucky?"

* * *

><p><strong>I'll try to get chapter 4 soon but it will be harder to update now that I'm back in school<strong>

**What did you think of this chapter?**

**Did you like Sam finally telling Lucky the truth?**

**Do you think Sam will be able to forgive Laura?**

**How will Nikolas react to Lucky being alive and Sam?**

**Jasam will be meeting some point in the next two chapters**

**Next Chapter: Nikolas helps Lucky/Sam escapes, LnL2 reunite **


End file.
